


Productive Leisure TIme

by winsister91



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Male oral Sex, No Strings Attached, Or is there?, Smut, female oral sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 23:33:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winsister91/pseuds/winsister91
Summary: After both striking out at the bar, Dean put’s Y/N in a precarious position. Catching her in a little loophole that she can’t refuse.





	Productive Leisure TIme

“Ugh,” Y/N dropped onto the motel bed heavily, sighing in relief and comfort as she sunk into the mattress, “This town sucks.”

“I’ve never seen bars so  _empty_ ,” Dean grunted, sitting on the edge of the neighboring bed. He reached into the grocery bag he was carrying and tossed a can of beer to Y/N. She caught it effortlessly without even needing to sit up, a small giggle emanating from her as she was mildly impressed at herself.

Dean shook his head with a smile as she launched herself back up, eagerly tearing into the can and gulping heavily.

“It takes all the fun out it,” she shrugged, “What’s the point in going to a bar where there’s no atmosphere? No people to-”

She abruptly stopped herself and the Winchester tilted his head curiously.

“To what?” he raised a suspicious eyebrow.

“T-to  _talk_  to,” she stuttered, hastily taking another gulp and averting her eyes.

“You mean to hit on,” Dean laughed.

“Oh come  _on_!” She protested, reaching for a nearby pillow and throwing it at him. He smiles, not even needing to catch the projectile as it drops with a soft thud at his feet. He raised his eyebrows, looking at her with a face that screamed  _really?_

“Okay  _whatever_ ,” she relented in defeat, “Girl’s got needs.”

“I’m not arguing with that,” Dean nodded in favor, “Guy’s got needs too.”

They locked eyes momentarily as a familiar tension filled the room. An ongoing battle that came around occasionally, slowly crumbling away the defenses with each occurrence.

Y/N felt her cheeks grow warm and pink as she felt Dean’s eyes scanning her with intrigue. Her heart fluttered and breaths come ever so slightly quicker than before.

“Dean,” she narrowed her eyes threateningly, “We’ve been through this…”

“And?” he smirked cheekily, aiming a critical wink at her that turns her cheeks redder.

“It’s too complicated!” She squeaked in defense, “Our lives are way too complicated without having to bring relationship bullcrap into it.”

“Who said anything about a relationship?” Dean shrugged, a cunning twinkle in his emerald eyes, “More…two friends  _helping_  each other in a time of need.”

She laughed, shaking her head in disbelief at the notion, “Are you serious?”

“There are a lot of pros if you think about it,” Dean pushed mischievously, “Relieves  _stress_ , get a good night’s  _sleep_ , good  _exercise_ -”

“I get it,” she cut him off, her cheeks now practically on fire, “I’ll think about it.”

“Now that’s just teasing,” he scrunched up his face childishly as she got up and headed to the bathroom.

“I’ll _think_  about it!” she repeated insistently, quickening her pace and locking the door behind her.

She leaned back on the door briefly, laughing lightly to herself and wiping her brow.  _He’s unbelievable._  She shook herself to regain composure and headed to the sink, twisting the faucet and splashing the cold water on her face to soothe her fiery cheeks. Once her relief was found she turned off the water and sighed heavily closing her eyes.

Thoughts raced through her mind as she battled her internal debate. This was Dean for god’s sake.  _Dean._  Her best friend, her colleague kind of. He and Sam would regularly call her to assist in whatever mess they’d gotten themselves into. Hell, she even had her own room in the bunker now for when she needed to crash. They kept finding themselves together more and more often, and it all felt natural, right, just one step to take to reach its peak.

Then the doubts came flooding in. Y/N had seen so much in her life as a hunter. The general consensus was that relationships were next to impossible. They never ended well, clouded judgments and got people killed. She’d made these feelings clear to Dean, but he was annoyingly persistent, the chemistry was undeniable but she remained defiant.

She found herself smiling. Despite her stubbornness, Dean was always respectful, knowing when to take no for answer, but even she had to admit he’d caught her in a loophole this time. More cries of defiance echoed in her mind but were slowly being drowned out. Thoughts of Dean. How he made her laugh, how she missed him when they weren’t together, his bravery, not to mention how ridiculously hot she couldn’t deny he was. She imagined his hands caressing her body, his lips brushing on hers, how it would feel when he…

She took a deep breath standing before the door and gripping the handle. She smirked as she turned it and it clicked open.

Stepping back into the room, she noted Dean had now slumped back on his bed, flicking through the TV channels with a disagreeable frown. He was acting like he hadn’t noticed her return, but she didn’t miss that sly quick side glance. Grabbing her beer and taking another swig for good luck, she hopped over to the adjoining bed, lying alongside the Winchester. She smiled, biting lightly on her bottom lip when she spotted his raised eyebrow as he looked in the corner of his eye.

“Maybe,” she spoke up, taking another slow sip from the can, “We could call it ‘ _Productive Leisure Time_.’”

Her shoulders shook with laughter as Dean nearly choked on his beer. He sucked in a deep breath before turning to her in amusement.

“Oh yeah?” he grinned, “Someone’s changed their tone.”

“Hey, I’m just saying,” she shrugged, firing a mischievous wink of her own, “What are friends for huh?”

The Winchester took a moment seemingly in thought, his head tilted and eyes twinkling. He soon after clicked on the remote to shut off the TV and set down his beer. She watched him, sitting herself back up and casually sipping again from her near empty can. As he turned, it was like time slowed down, the last-ditch attack of anxiety panged her heart and flooded her mind.

Her breath caught in her throat as he faced her, his eyes studying hers. A slight tickle of nerves flurried deep down in her belly as the point of no return approached.

“You sure?” he asked, their mouths mere millimeters apart and she could feel his warm breath fan across her lips.

She smiled, the glow of his eyes gazing at her seeming to melt all that fear away. It felt right, like this is where she was supposed to be and she wanted to stay.

She leaned into him, letting her lips crash into his lightly. He seemed to freeze for a moment, hesitated or possibly taken aback. Either way, when he shortly after hummed, and leaned back into her, she felt relief that he must have been just as scared too.

Now discovering a new comfort zone, it was like the flood gates had opened. Hands explored eagerly, grabbing and scrunching at clothing, pulling shirts tight across skin. Hairs stood on end as they pulled each other in tight, Dean’s tongue grazing along her lower lip. She greeted it with hers, tasting each other for the first time.

She felt his fingers pull at the hem of her shirt, slinking underneath, his arm snaking up her body and around her back in search of her bra’s clasp. She allowed him, whilst she brought her attention to his shirt, thumbing the smooth edges of each button quickly, popping each one open with ease. Just as she completed the final one, earning a glimpse of the toned torso underneath, he was pulling her t-shirt up and over her head, allowing her bra to fall from her shoulders as she lowered her arms back down.

Y/N shoved his open shirt back over his shoulders, and he let it fall down softly from his arms and they stopped momentarily, relishing the sight of the other in this new light.

“You’re so god damn beautiful,” Dean hushed out gruffly, looking her up and down as he breathed heavily.

“Look who’s talking,” she smirked, once again leaning into him and wrapping her arms tight around his waist.   
  
As their lips locked again, she pulled him down on top of her as she laid back onto the mattress. They touched foreheads, gazing again into each other's eyes as she shuffled down, hands working their way towards his belt buckle. He gifted small pecks along her collarbone, each earning him a small hum of pleasure as the metal of the buckle clinked free allowing her to proceed gain access to his jeans. As she tugged the denim down his hips, her thumb brushed along his hip bone which was a new sinful sensation. She gasped as this came combined with Dean’s tongue greeting her firm exposed nipple. She gritted her teeth as it twirled and looped around the bud, his thumb and forefinger stroking and caressing the other.

He loved her squirming defenselessly beneath him, smiling to himself as she gasped once more, a small whine of bliss parting her swollen lips. She could feel his hard cock throbbing through his boxers as she tried to pull the elastic down, Dean’s tongue and fingers being quite the distraction. After successfully relieving him of them, her hands instinctively found his length as it sprang free. She could feel a slight flutter deep in her core as she discovered just how big he was, running her fingers up and down it, circling them at the head, thumbing around the small precum that had formed. He haltered, catching his breath as she worked him, his tongue stopping briefly at the new sensation before continuing more hungrily.

Y/N could feel her thighs begin to convulse as they ached to open for what was in her palms. She let him go, quickly shoving his shoulders back, using her quick momentum to turn the tables and find herself striding him.

She smiled to herself as he looked up, eyes wide in pleasant surprise. He folded his arms around the back of his head and welcomed her to continue. She complied, shuffling herself down, unbuckling her own jean’s belt as she went. Hastily shaking them free from herself, her hands worked again at Dean’s cock. He closed his eyes, short breaths escaping him as they twirled around him faster. She bent down, bringing the head to her lips letting it graze across them lightly. She parted them, slowly letting them envelop around him. She relished the small moan he let escape, a salty taste coating her tongue as she slowly bobbed her head deeper and deeper. He grunted as she sucked her cheeks in, a wandering hand gently cupping around his balls as she hungrily quickened her pace.

“Fuck,” he groaned. Him becoming completely undone because of her drove Y/N wild, her pussy drenched and aching. She quickly hoisted herself back up, lining herself up and parting her sensitive entrance, ready to lower and take him into her core.

She’s stopped. Strong hands gripping onto her forearms. Y/N quickly found herself the victim of a similar move she used on Dean previously, now finding him straddling atop of her.

“I haven’t had chance to play yet,” he narrowed his eyes darkly with a cheeky smile, in which she practically melted under. Another flurry in her belly caused her to laugh and her cheeks flush pink.

“My apologies,” she giggled, eagerly wanting to see what he had planned.

Eyes still narrow as if in plotting, Dean looked up and down her naked body, taking in every blemish and scar. He didn’t see them as ugly or disgusting, most had stories. Nicks caught in hunts and fights gone bad. Evidence of what she’d survived and how much of a strong badass she was. He wanted to give her cloud nine.

Jumping from the mattress, Y/N tilted her head curiously as Dean hopped to the foot of the motel bed. She quickly squeaked, giggling as he grabbed her ankles and pulled her down, her ass just hanging slightly on the edge. He knelt down on the floor, mouth level with her soaking entrance. Just the sensation of his breath washing over her lips made her feel like she was going to lose her mind.

“S-shit…” she gasped when a long digit suddenly stroked down them. She clenched her eyes tight as Dean was slow and excruciating. Teasing unforgivably as he slowly pushed in deeper, a millimeter feeling like inches. She groaned as he suddenly plunged it deeper, her walls tightening around his finger, her legs throbbing as he curled it upwards, stroking across that sweet spot blissfully. He drew out, not pushing back in before introducing a second digit, making Y/N cry out at the shock.

Dean chuckled to himself as he drew both out and she whined at the loss. He took a moistened finger and introduced it to her swollen clit. Her back arched off the bed and she gasped harshly at the sensation, gritting her teeth as he teased it, circling and flicking and pressing. When he introduced his tongue, she couldn’t hold it in, a loud moan erupting as his twirled against her walls and lapped up her juices. Her hands clutched tightly at the sheets as she gasped for breath feeling pressure building and building.

He abruptly stopped again, making her whine and pant, her pussy throbbing, desperately wanting to reach that climax.

“Not yet,” Dean growled, pumping his own erection as he got back to his feet.

Y/N couldn’t find words but only continued to gasp helplessly for air as he hoisted her legs slightly and lined his cock up. He held nothing back, forcing himself in hard and fast, holding himself for a moment. Y/N cried out lustfully, he stretched her tight, filling her to the brim as she clenched her eyes, throwing her head back deep into the soft sheets. Dean grunted deliciously as he pulled his hips back and pounded them back forwards, setting a hard and fast pace like an animal who’d lost its patience.

“Fuck!” he barked, falling forwards and moaning into Y/N’s mouth as he hungrily unleashed his tongue onto hers. He palmed at her breasts, his free hand snaking back down to her clit. He couldn’t take looking at her, her moans and cries of ecstasy sending him over the edge.

She cried out his name, like a spring bouncing free she felt everything release and fill her body with pure pleasure. She savored his groans and final grunt of release, a warmth filling her up.

They slowly came back down together, small pants of breath and thudding hearts being the only sounds to be heard. They held each other, longer than people having a standard fling would. They kept finding themselves kissing again, no words being shared, just constant displays of affection.

They welcomed each other, made each other feel safe in their own little bubble.

Just the two of them.

* * *

 

The morning was quiet. Little to no words being shared as Dean brought coffees and they packed up their things.

There were furtive glances, of course, smirks as they scooped up clothes that had been launched as they were discarded in the previous night’s events.

Y/N finally zipped her rucksack closed, throwing it over her shoulder as Dean and she left the room, locking it behind them.

Dean headed for the Impala, and she stood next to her tin-can wreck of a car in comparison. She jingled around in her pockets trying to locate her keys.

“You know…” Dean said, his voice making Y/N’s stand on end excitedly, “That room you have back at the bunker…”

“What about it?” she asked curiously.

“You spend so much time there that’s all,” Dean shrugged, “I know I certainly wouldn’t mind if it became your more…  _permanent_  place to stay?”

“You asking me to move in Winchester?” Y/N chuckled, “ _That_ escalated quickly.”

“Oh come on,” Dean laughed, his cheeks noticeably a slightly darker tone, “You practically live there anyway!”

Y/N laughed, finally locating her keys and turning them in the lock.

“Besides…” Dean continued, a smile spreading across his face, “It’s nice having you around.”

She opened the car door but turned to the Winchester before climbing inside.

“I’ll  _think_  about it,” she winked.

Dean shook his head with a laugh in defeat as she got inside and drove out of the motel car park .Y/N watched him in the rearview as she waited for a gap in traffic. When she finally turned onto the street, she heard that familiar roar of the Impala’s engine behind her and she smiled instinctively. Shaking her head in disbelief at what the hell just happened.

Regardless, she knew the first thing she was going to do now was head home and pack up the rest of her stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> this was me trying to PWP, but once again fluffy 'almost plot' managed to sneak its way in there


End file.
